


Benny's Jacke

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny's Jacke

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste fanfic in Deutsch. Viel Spaß.  
> Spoilers von Victorias Secret und The Deal.

Benny's Jacke

 

"Kannst du ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?", schnauzte Ray seine Schwester Frannie an, als sie Ben vor seinem Apartment abgesetzt hatten. Die drei Freunde waren gemeinsam essen und im Kino gewesen und Francesca hatte sich wie üblich an Ben ran gemacht. Und ebenso üblich war, dass der darauf mit Verlegenheit reagierte.  
Frannie schnaufte verächtlich.  
"Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Sie war beleidigt. "Frannie!", rief Ray ärgerlich. Sie seufzte sehnsüchtig. "Sieh ihn dir doch an.", sagte sie und zeigte auf Ben, der gerade die Stufen zu seinem Apartmenthaus hoch ging.  
"Er sieht verboten gut aus in dieser alten Lederjacke."

****************

Als Ray an diesem Abend im Bett lag, dachte er daran, was seine Schwester gesagt hatte. Ja, Benton Fraser sah wirklich gut aus in dieser Jacke. Das musste selbst er als Mann zugeben.

Ben's Jacke...

Ray erinnerte sich. Nachdem Ben aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen war, bestand Ma Vecchio darauf, dass "der Junge" bei ihnen wohnen sollte, bis er wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Ray war sofort einverstanden, war es doch seine Schuld, dass sein Freund dort lag. ER hatte ihn angeschossen und Ben hatte SEINE Kugel im Rücken. Er machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe.

Es kostete ihn eine Menge Überzeugungskraft, doch schließlich stimmte Benny zu. Er hatte wohl eingesehen, dass er es noch nicht allein schaffte, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Also zog er zu den Vecchios und wohnte in ihrem Gästezimmer, das Ray's Ma liebevoll für ihren kanadischen Adoptivsohn eingerichtet hatte.  
Ray seufzte, als er an diese schlimme Zeit zurück dachte, als Ben im Krankenhaus lag und niemand sagen konnte, ob er überleben würde. 

Ben's Jacke...   
Seine Lieblingslederjacke. Er hatte sie an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend auf dem Bahnsteig an. Natürlich war sie danach hin.  
Im Krankenhaus hatte man Ray Ben's persönliche Sachen übergeben. Er nahm sie mit nach Hause. Das Hemd und das Untershirt waren nicht mehr zu retten. Ein Loch klaffte im Rücken und alles war Blut durchtränkt. Ray's Ma warf es weg. Sie wollte auch die Jacke weg werfen, aber Ray erlaubte es nicht.  
"Es ist Benny's Lieblingsjacke, Ma.", schluchzte er. "Wenn er wieder gesund ist, will er sie bestimmt wieder haben."  
Ma Vecchio legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, mi caro. Sieh doch, sie ist kaputt und voller Blut." Aber er presste die Jacke an sein Gesicht und weinte. Sie roch nach Leder, nach Wolf, nach Wind und Wetter. Aber vor allem roch sie nach Benny. "Bitte, Ma..."  
Sie ließ sie ihm. Er bewahrte sie in seinem Zimmer auf. Die ganze Zeit.  
Als Ben nach zehn Tagen aus dem Koma erwachte und klar war, dass er überleben würde, beschloss Ray, die Jacke reparieren zu lassen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber er wusste, er musste es tun. Er hatte Benny's Jacke kaputt gemacht, also musste er sie auch wieder reparieren. Ein kindischer Gedanke, aber er gab ihm irgendwie Hoffnung. Wenn Ben's Lederjacke wieder heil war, wurde auch Ben wieder gesund.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber dann hatte er eine Idee.  
Joey Paducci! Er war doch Schuhmacher und konnte mit Leder umgehen! Schließlich hatte er seiner Ladennachbarin diesen tollen Lederdress genäht, an dem Ben geschnüffelt hatte. Er kicherte, als er daran dachte.

Er brachte die Jacke zu Joey. Der war ihm was schuldig, weil er ihn vor Frank Zuko gerettet hatte und zeigte ihm die Jacke. Er erklärte ihm die Situation und was mit Fraser passiert war.  
Joey meinte, das Einschussloch zu reparieren wäre kein Problem, aber das Leder war so mit Blut durchtränkt, dass er nicht wusste, ob man das je entfernen könnte. Er sagte aber auch, er hätte da jemanden an der Hand, der das zumindest versuchen würde.  
Ray stimmte zu, egal was es kostete. Joey sagte, das Loch würde er umsonst reparieren, schließlich haben Ray und der Mountie ihm das Leben gerettet und Fraser wurde dabei von Zukos Leuten ziemlich arg zusammen geschlagen. Aber die Reinigung, wenn sie denn gelang, würde ihn einiges kosten. Vielleicht wäre es besser, eine neue Jacke zu kaufen. Ray sagte, das wolle er nicht. Erstens bekam man die wahrscheinlich nur in Kanada und zweitens war eine neue Jacke nicht so persönlich wie die Reparatur dieser. Dass die Jacke nach Benny roch, verschwieg er lieber. Das würde niemand verstehen.  
So, wie Benny oral fixiert zu sein schien und immer an allem lecken oder es in den Mund stecken musste, so war Ray wohl der olfaktorische Typ. Naja, jeder hatte wohl seine Eigenarten.  
Jedenfalls sagte Joey, er würde tun was er könne. Allerdings würde es wohl eine Weile dauern. Doch Ray meinte, das mache nichts, weil Ben noch immer im Krankenhaus war und wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile dort bleiben müsse.  
Als Ben eine Woche bei den Vecchios war, rief Joey an und sagte, die Jacke sei fertig.  
Ray fuhr nach der Arbeit hin und holte sie ab. Allein für die Reinigung musste er soviel bezahlen, dass er dafür fast eine Neue bekommen hätte, aber das war es ihm wert.  
Sie sah aus wie neu. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, wo einst das Loch gewesen war, das Ray's Kugel verursacht hatte. Und an den Stellen wo das Blut gewesen war, war sie etwas heller und ausgeblichener, aber das machte nichts. Sie sah toll aus. Ray war glücklich. 

Als er an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, ging er als erstes in Ben's Zimmer. Der lag im Bett und sah ziemlich blass aus. Ray sorgte sich, aber Ben versicherte ihm, dass er okay war und Ma Vecchio sich gut um ihn gekümmert hatte.  
"Ich hab was für dich.", sagte Ray und gab ihm die Tüte. Ben sah stirnrunzelnd hinein und holte den Inhalt heraus.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er begriff, was er da in den Händen hielt. Aber dann ging ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht und er hatte das breiteste Grinsen, das Ray je gesehen hatte. "Meine Jacke! Danke Ray!"

*********  
Ja, Benny's Jacke war wieder heil. Genau wie Benny selbst und auch ihre Freundschaft.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief Ray ein.

TYK


End file.
